


Night Visits

by charlottedrake



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Mal - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, Uma - Freeform, Umal, i guess, inspired by ms. dove's post of her and china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Mal pays Uma a visit in the middle of the night.





	Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that post was cute. Dove really said "Umal Rights!" for me and the three other umal stans.

_

Life is full of surprises, Uma would be the first to agree to that. After everything that’s happened recently: her and Mal moving past their differences to work together, the barrier getting taken down; one would think that she would be used to surprises already.

She isn’t.

Not when she finds herself at loss for words upon swinging the door of her room open, finding her former foe standing before her, dressed in purple pajamas, with a friendly smile on her face.

“Mal?” Uma opens the door wider, leaning up against it. “What are you doing here?”

“Woah,” Mal snorts, holding up a carton that read  _ ‘Dutch Chocolate’  _ on it. “Is that any way to treat someone who comes bearing ice cream?”

Uma’s eyes narrow on the brown container on Mal’s hands. “You came all the way from Auradon to bring me ice cream?” she raises an eyebrow, cautiously.

“No, I came all the way from Auradon to  _ share _ ice cream with you,” she corrects her, smiling lightly at her, holding two silver spoons out.

Uma folds her arms, “Is that so?” she questions.

“Yes,” Mal waves the two silver spoons in her hands. “Now that the Isle has access to better technology, I was thinking I could show you some of my favorite Netflix shows?”

“Hmm,” Uma nods slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. “So, what you’re saying is that you came all the way from Auradon just to chill and eat ice cream with me?”

A hint of pink flushes through Mal’s cheeks as she brings the large bucket of ice cream down. “You know what, maybe I’ll just head back, and eat this ice cream all by myself!” 

Before she can walk away, Uma reaches out for the girl’s wrist, pulling her into her room. “I’m just messing with you, you idiot.” she laughs, shutting the door behind her.

Mal hums, glaring at her a bit. “Next time, I’m really keeping this ice cream to myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Uma waves her off as her hands begin to reach for the chocolate ice cream. “Now, give that here!”

_

Mal’s never really been a fan of chocolate ice cream. It was alright, but personally, she preferred strawberry ice cream. However, upon discovering that it was Uma’s favorite flavor that day they and a group of friends went out to buy some, she decided to buy her an entire bucket of it.

“I thought you said we were gonna share?” Uma points out after she realizes that she’s eaten about a quarter of the ice cream on her own, while Mal has only taken a few spoonfuls.

They’re laying on Uma’s bed, side-by-side, binge-watching one of Mal’s favorite shows. “Kinda hard to when you’re hogging the entire bucket,” Mal jokes.

“What, your arms don’t work?” Uma’s brows rise. “You act like I’m sitting so far from you that you can’t reach them!”

Mal’s shrugs, keeping her eyes on the television ahead. “Chocolate’s not really my favorite, I prefer strawberry.”

Uma’s head snaps in her direction. “Then why didn’t you just buy one with both chocolate and strawberry?”

Again, the purple-haired girl shrugs. “Guess it didn’t occur to me,” she keeps her eyes on the screen.

“Unless,” Uma nudges her, trying to get her attention. “You bought the ice cream specifically for me?”

Mal’s grateful for the dim lighting that hides her flushed cheeks. She turns to face Uma, a small smile on her face. “Shut up,” she scoffs, turning her head forward, heart racing and cheeks burning.

Her reaction is all the confirmation Uma needs and she can’t resist the urge to smile at the thought.

_

After about three or four episodes into this series, Mal ends up falling asleep. Uma realizes it when she feels the weight of the girl’s head fall on her shoulder.

She turns her head and sees her snuggling up to her. Uma feels herself shiver at how close she is. 

Upon seeing Mal shiver a bit against her, too, Uma figures that the temperature must’ve dropped, and that she should probably get another blanket before they freeze the entire night. 

Just as she’s quietly sneaking out of her bed, she feels herself being tugged back towards the mattress.

“Don’t go,” Mal mutters as soon as Uma’s head is back on their shared pillow. 

“I was just gonna go get another blanket,” Uma tells her, chuckling lightly. 

Mal shakes her head in response, her eyes still shut.

“You’re not cold?” Uma attempts to get up once more, wearing an amused expression.

Once again, she feels herself being pulled back towards her bed, only this time Mal ends up wrapping both her arms and legs around her.

Uma can’t stop herself from laughing at that. “Mal?” she tries again.

Mal mumbles something she can’t understand.

“You’re not cold?” Uma asks again, feeling giddier than she’s willing to admit.

Again, Mal shakes her head as she further snuggles up against her.

“You know you’re probably gonna regret this in the morning?” Uma tells her, unable to resist the grin spreading across her face.

This time, Mal doesn’t respond. Uma peaks down and finds the girl sound asleep. She’s too proud to admit this out loud, but the sight before her is enough to send her heart soaring, especially considering how at peace and delicate Mal looks snuggled up against her.

For a moment, she doesn’t know how to react to this sudden skin-contact. For one, this is completely new territory for them, for  _ her;  _ things like this weren’t something she was accustomed to, back when the Isle was behind a barrier.

Still, one look at the soundless girl beside her and she swoons. “Oh, what the hell!” Uma eventually gives in, deciding to wrap her arms around the snoozing girl, pulling her closer.

Suddenly she’s not too concerned about freezing to death in her sleep. After all, she had found all the warmth she needed from the sleeping girl beside her.

_

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fluff but oh well, I tried.


End file.
